Enigma House
by Hiei's Kitty Kat Otaku
Summary: I oringionally posted this story as 'The Adventures of Kat and Breeze', I think everyone hated it 'cause it was confusing, very. I had gotten a flame and it said 'does this story have a plot, or what'. It was kinda hurtful, my first review a flame cries,


The Adventures of Kat and Breeze

By: Kitty Kat

a/n: vary random things happen, it's almost like someone is taping everything that is going on at my house. BEWARE RABID CHIPMUNKS!!!!! I'm ok. NOW ON WITH THE STORY, OR FEEL THE WRATH OF: THE BANDaGE QuEEN!!!

Oh, and a whole line of just one thing separates one conversation from another, text signifies an action, and (name):(text) is someone speaking. Oh and the queen of bandages thing actually belongs to the author and artist of demon diary.

COPYRIGHT:i own this fic. I own none of the characters accept for "kat", for she is me. Most of the characters belong solely to yoshihiro togashi.now that that's over ON WITH THE STORY.and some things are property of Shakespeare and of squaresoft and and a heck of a lot of other things and people

Breeze: someone must have left out the gummy bears . . .

Yoko: yup, she's definitely sugar high...

Kat: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha . . .

Hiei: how did she get on her computer, i thought we changed her password without her knowing so that she wouldn't do anything stupid . . . (under his breath baka onna)

Kat: HEY, I HAVE EARS YA KNOW!!!

Hiei: indeed, but you are too stupid to use them!

Yoko: heheheheheheheh...

Breeze: hey that's not fair... she just has...........selective...... hearing (and that's why she normally only listens to you)

Kat: yeah! what she said!

Hiei: hn, so you always listen to me, huh?

Kat: no,no,no (thinking yup it's DEFINITELY true......but how does she know...) NEVER!!!!!!

Hiei: so why do u listen to me? smirking in his oh-so-cocky way

Yoko&Breeze: It's because she...Kat slaps her hands over both of their mouths

Kat (hurriedly): IDONOT!!!!THEY'RELYING!

Hiei: oh, so u do like me. i knew it!

Kat: takes a really big breath nonononononononononononononononononononononononon nonononononononononononononononononononononononon

Hiei: it's ok i like u too

Kat: drops "dead" and starts foaming at the mouth & twitching

Breeze&Hiei: O.o

Yoko laughing: kind of ironic, most girls would have glomped hiei if he said he liked them.

Kat pops out of her trance: yes, but i am not most girls, i am me. Kitty Kat, Queen of bandages. I REIGN OVER YOUR PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoko, Breeze, Hiei: O.o

Breeze: Hiei, did u leave out the sweet snow (a.k.a.: ice cream) and gummy bears (a.k.a.: GUMMY BEARS!) again?

Hiei: oops. but i hid them well this time! (thinking what could she have been doing in my room?)

Kat appears seemingly out of thin air (she was actually just hiding in the attic, there's a trap door right above where they were standing), with Hiei's katana and cloakie thingie : Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah feel the wraith of: THE QUEEN OF BANDAGES!!!!!! BAKA CHICA'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a/n I'm not sure how to spell chica......)

Yoko&Hiei: WE'RE NOT LITTLE GIRLS

Breeze: and anyway "chica" is spanish...

Kat: FINE THEN!!!be that way! BAKA OTOKO'S!!!!

Yoko&Hiei: better...

Breeze: I AM NOT A BOY!!!!

Kat: u look like one

Breeze: no i don't u liar!!

Kat: okay so u don't, it was just another cocky comeback.

(new story-ette sign I hope it stayed...)

Kat: i don't own anything. sob (everyone looks at her) no, i'm serious. i don't own Hawkeye (he owns himself), i don't Hiei, or Yoko, or Breeze, i don't even own myself!!!!

Breeze: yup it's true, Hiei has her copyrighted. the government took away her right to govern her own actions and gave it to Hiei (well I actually got to choose the person it was given to. don't tell her that, she doesn't know)

Hiei: yes i do

Kat: oh wait i do own something!!! the room in my house that hiei sleeps in!!! the lazy bum doesn't pay me rent!!!

Hiei: hey i own u!!!and anyway, it's just the space below ur bed. I swear u need to clean down there the mold tries to eat me every night.

Kat: "hey" yourself!! i feed u! and now that u live under my bed it's your area to clean!

yb: she feeds you? O.o

Hiei: yes, unfortunately. (A/n cat food for hiei!)

Kat: I can control what he does b/c of blackmail.

Hiei: it worked...

Kat:glomps an unexpectant Hiei

Hiei: Murmpf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoko: oh so now she glomps him.

Kat sparkle- sparkle smile: yip!

Hiei, Yoko: That's not a word!

Breeze&Kat: Yes it is!

Kat: Hiei, i am taking away ur right to have me copyrighted and giving it to ............... Hawkeye!!!

Hiei: Why!!! I thought you loved me? Do you no longer?

Kat: Did I ever? I'm just bored of u owning me.

½ an hour later

Kat: Hiei!!! will u take back the copyright?

Hiei suspicious: Why?

Kat: B/c Hawkeye's boring.

Hiei: Hn, okay. trying to hide the fact that he's happy

Kat: glomps hiei

Hiei: murmpf!

Hiei: Iwant to get revenge on Kat.

Yoko: I want to get back at Breeze, too..... Why do you want to get back at Kat?

Hiei: She decided to make me eat cat food for the next 3 weeks as vengeance against my disturbing her sleep.

Yoko: And your going to take that?

Hiei: I have to. blackmail

Yoko: What blackmail?

Hiei: I'll never tell......

why do you want to get back at Breeze for?

Yoko: I..................don't.................want.............to...........tell.............

Hiei: That bad?

Yoko: "yip"

Hiei: So, what are we gonna do?

Yoko: How about we get them REALLY sugar high?

Hiei: No, they'll just torture us.

Yoko: Hmmmmmmmm

Hiei: Hn, how about.... we get them drunk? Initially the same effect as sugar high, just they will eventually fall asleep.

Yoko: Yes, that's good. I like it, lets do it.

Hiei: but which kind of alcohol shall we use?

Yoko: Breeze: likes atsukan ( hot Nihon rice wine)

Hiei: and Kat likes Biiru (beer)

Yoko: and burande (brandy)

Hiei: How about chuhai ( shochu and tonic)

Yoko: Hiya (cold sake)

Hiei: jin (gin)

Yoko: kakuteru (cocktail)

Hiei: mizuwari (whisky and water)

Yoko: onzarokku (whisky on the rocks)

Hiei: ramushu (rum a/n ooooooooooo, likelikelike, from potc CAPTAIN JACK!!!!!!! YAAAAAAY!!! Are they trying to out due each other with their knowledge of alcoholic beverages?)

Yoko: shochu ( a Nihon liqour)

Hiei: sutoretu (whisky)

Yoko: uisuki (whisky)

Hiei: wokka (vodka a/n ahhhhhhhhh russian!!!!)

Yoko: wain (wine)

Hiei: no mas

Yoko: ok

Meanwhile...

Kat and Breeze heard every word...

Kat: Zo, shalt ve smite zem vith our almighty poverz?

Breeze: Stop it, you're scaring me.

Kat: So, are you going to answer my question?

Breeze: Lets be indirect in our approach. Lets play along, then comeback twice as hard.

Kat (drinks some caffeinated soda): Yupyupyup!YipittyYippittyyup yups!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY WILL fEeel

tHE wraTh Of thE QUEeN Of BaNdAGEs!!! I REIGN OVER THEIR PAIN!!!!!!!!!------!!!

Breeze: O.o now ur really scaring me

Kat: oh-so-innocent, caffeine-induced smile

8 o'clock that night...

Hiei grinning evilly and rubbing his hands together: Our plan shalt unfoldses, anon!! (anon soon old English)

Yoko: You need to stop spending so much time around Kat.... ur starting to act like her.

Hiei: I can't help it. Anyway, you got the stuff?

Yoko: "yip"

Hiei: And ur not spending too much time around Breeze?

Yoko: Damare (a/n damare: a very rude form of shut up), here they come.

8:45 pm after several rounds of beer and other alcoholic beverages... (Kat: yum!! biiru!! Breeze: Atsukan, YAY!!)

Kat: Hic, purrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Hiei, Breeze, Yoko: O.o She can purr?

Kat: I AM a tiger demon ya know! but i can only purr on the exhale, like a tiger, not both, unlike a domesticated cat.

Hiei, Yoko, Breeze: O.o

Breeze: Hiccup i luv u, hiei!

Hiei: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH runs off

Kat: i luv u shuuichi!

Kurama: O.o I though u loved Hiei?

Kat: No, no, I do hic repent

those tedious minutes hicI've with him spent.

For who would hic not change a _raven_ points to Hiei for a dove? points to Kurama and says "dove" much lighter than "raven" which is said hatefully

kurama turns back into yoko (a/n hmmmmmmmmm I think shuuichi's afraid of Kat...)

Yoko: She quotes a Midsummer Night's Dream when she's drunk?

Hiei: Shrugs Hn

Kat: If we shadows hic have offended:

Think but this and hic all is mended,

You have but slumbered hic here

Hiccup While these visions hic did appear.

Now take my hic my hand

If hic we be hic friends

And hic Robin shall restore amends hiccup

Breeze:starts singing christina aguilera's "Beautiful" and hiccuping every other word (a/n don't even think of asking me why I have that cd...):

Every day is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain

I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,

Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down

'Cause you are beautiful in every single way

Yes words can't bring you down

So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do

No matter what we say

We're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine

And tomorrow we might awake on the other side

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes words won't bring us down, no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes words can't bring us down

So don't you bring me down today

Yoko: I think I preferred sugar high. O.o

Hiei: Me, too. Hn. Tone deaf and drunk: not a good combination.

Kat: She needs some serious singing lessons.

Yoko: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Kat: How now hic spirit, Whither wanhicder you?

Hiei: Nani? O.o

Kat: What hic tongue speak'st thou in?

Hiei: quietly to Yoko I'll knock out Kat., you knock out Breeze.

Yoko: okay.

Hiei: Hey, Kat, come here.

Kat: What? hic

Hiei: Kat ,come hither

Kat: Hicwho is this cat you speak of?

Hiei: Sigh Gentle Puck, come hither.

Kat: goes to him

Hiei: Fetch me that flower, the herb I shew'd thee once

The juice of it on sleeping eyelids laid

Will make or man or woman madly dote

Upon the next live creature that it sees.

Fetch me this herb; and be thou here again.

Kat: I'll put hic a girdle round about the earth hic in forty minutes!

Hiei: tries to grab her, but she flits off before he can do so

Kat: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Yoko: Come here Breeze i have something shiiiiiiiiny!

Breeze: grabs the object MINE!!!

Yoko: clonks her over the head with a trophy That was easy. Hey, Hiei, where's Kat?

Hiei: She got away...

Suddenly Kat pops seemingly out of nowhere (this should sound familiar) dressed like Erutis (a/n from a manga called Demon Diary)when she proclaims herself the Bandage Queen

Kat: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahah...etc. (a/n: different laugh this time, ne?)

Yoko: How many attic trap doors are in this place?

Hiei: I haven't a clue...

Kat finally stops laughing: feEl THE wratH ooooF tHe BANdaaaaaaAAAAAaGE QUEeeEEEn! Takes a leather whip and starts thrashing them (a/n hahahahahahahahahahaha!!! carnage)

Hiei while getting thrashed: We could probably take her down if we work together.

Yoko while also getting thrashed: Yeah, lets try it.

A couple minutes later...

Hiei: x.x (a/n unconcious, not dead)

Yoko: x.x (a.n not so sure here...)

Kat: FuN!!

(Their attempt at taking her down didn't work)

Kat: Mwa...ha...ha........haaaaaa....yawn ha falls asleep

enter yusuke and kuwaBAKA

Yusuke: O.o

KuwaBAKA: O.o (a/n pole time! who is uglier? KuwaBAKA or Kaitou? )

Yusuke: Are you as freaked out as I am?

KuwaBAKA: Yeah.

Yusuke: Lets leave before they wake up.

run away

&& (end of chapter sign)

A/n: Did you like it? I do quite hope so.......

Hiei: Shut up, baka onna.

A/n: YOU! Sry, about him ,he's just grumpy. Review please. ............ Or Hiei's gonna kill me for making him do this. (EEEP)........... and yes, he's ooc on purpose!


End file.
